Last Christmas
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Emma and Regina find themselves under the mistletoe one faithful Christmas Eve. Written for the SQ Xmas Fic Exchange! Fluffy fluffy fluff. Reviews are appreciated!


_Last Christmas._

"I truly hope you don't believe in mistletoe, Miss Swan." Regina muttered sarcastically. It was Christmas Eve, and Emma was over at Henry's request. However, Henry had gone to bed and left the two women downstairs with only each other for company.

Emma Swan shifted ever so slightly from her right foot to her left foot, contemplating what she was about to do. Was this really a good idea? Her heart was racing and her palms were clammy. '_Oh, fuck it_.' she thought. She'd do it, and if Regina didn't reciprocate, she'd blame it on the apple cider she'd been nursing all night and the spirit of Christmas.

Leaning forward, she darted her tongue out to moisten her own lips which were dry from the cold air and the fact that she was so nervous she could barely swallow, and pressed her lips against Regina's. Regina's eyes widened and eyebrows raised with complete shock for a moment before she visibly relaxed into the kiss. It had been a long time since she kissed anybody like this. With Graham it was pure lust and hot, fiery passion, and with Daniel... no, she couldn't think about that right now. This was nice. She couldn't believe she was saying that about Emma Swan, the woman who she had detested ever since she put one boot outside of that horrible car and walked into Storybrooke, damaging everything she loved. But her lips were soft and her blonde hair was tickling her shoulders and fuck, Regina wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the kiss or both causing the burning in the pit of her stomach, but she liked it. She hesitantly placed a hand on Emma's shoulder before running it through her soft curls, kissing her back. They both savoured the taste of apple cider, heavy and evident on their breath.

While both women didn't want to ever break the kiss, it was getting pretty hard to breathe. Emma pulled back first, admiring the look on Regina's face. Her always impeccably applied red lipstick was smudged around the edges and her brown orbs were wide. Her defenses were completely down and it was the most vulnerable Emma had ever seen the older woman. She looked beyond beautiful.

Regina took a moment to compose herself and used a well manicured finger to wipe the lipstick off the edges of her mouth. "I think... I think we need to have a talk, Miss Swan." she said quietly. Emma nodded in agreement. They left where they stood under the mistletoe and sauntered into Regina's parlour, sitting down on the beige loveseat.

As always, Regina was the first to speak. "Why did you do that, Miss Swan?"

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at Regina yet again calling her Miss Swan. "Regina, cut the crap. I have a name. It's Emma. And you're going to call me by that name while we're here because it's Christmas, and goddammit, I just kissed you and you're not going to pretend like you hate me anymore because you kissed me back, okay?" She never expected to say any of that, but the woman could be so infuriating, she couldn't help it.

Regina sighed. "Fine. I suppose you're right, Emma. Now, I'll ask once more. Why did you do that?"

"I guess I just believe in mistletoe." She paused a moment to see if Regina would laugh at that. But of course she didn't. So Emma continued on. "And I guess there's a possiblity that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I got here. And you're half of the reason I stayed here, Regina. You drive me crazy in more ways than one. I tried to ignore it, I tried to act like I hated you, and in a way I did because someone had never gotten that deep under my skin before and it was new and it was different and I didn't like it. But as closer as it got to the holiday season, the more I just realized I wanted to spend it at your house, with you, and our son, sitting in front of the fireplace, sipping cider, and opening presents. And that's what we did tonight. And I can't hold it in anymore, Regina, I just can't. I... I love you, okay?" Emma's heart was pounding at a million beats per minute and her stomach was turning over and over, forming knots that only a sailor would know how to tie.

After what seemed like a century and a half, Regina smoothed out her black pinstripe pant suit and leaned over to Emma. This time it was Regina's turn to kiss the blonde woman, more tenderly and passionately than she had ever kissed anyone in her life. Nobody had ever told her something as meaningful as what Emma had just said. Emma Swan. And as clothes were removed, as bodies were explored, as heads tilted back and backs arched, and as they lay next to each other, blissfully unaware of anything but the rise and fall of each other's backs and the soft sound of their breathing, Regina realized that she loved Emma too.

_This Christmas._

The familiar tune of Jingle Bells ran through the speakers of Regina and Emma's household, as Henry excitedly opened his presents. It was Christmas morning, and his two moms were together, on the couch, sipping their coffee while they snuggled up in each other's arms. Henry had always received some pretty amazing presents for Christmas as it was one of Regina's many ways of trying to make up for the way she treated him, but this was the best present he could ever wish for. It was even better than the WiiU that he just unwrapped and screamed with excitement over. While he hurriedly opened the box and attempt to figure out the multiple cords so he could hook it up to the TV and start playing with his moms, Emma suddenly got up and ran out of the room. He didn't pay too much attention as he thought she'd just gone to check on breakfast, but Regina was concerned. It wasn't like Emma to just up and run out. But as quickly as she left, she was back, holding a tiny box. Regina's heart jumped up in her throat.

Emma sat back on the couch for a moment so she could kiss her girlfriend and lovingly stroke a piece of brown hair behind her ear. And then she did it. Emma Swan got down on one knee. Popping open the box, she revealed the silver band adorned with a simple diamond. It glistened in the sun that streamed through the windows, and between that and Emma's hopeful face, Regina had never witnessed such a beautiful moment.

"Regina Mills... we haven't always been perfect. For the longest time, we acted like we couldn't stand the sight of each other. But that's long over now. It's been a year since we've been together, all of us, as a family. And I couldn't be happier. I can't even begin to picture my life without you, without us. Will you make me the happiest woman on this Christmas morning, and do me the honour of being my wife?" Emma was surprised she could get any of that out without choking or starting to cry. Regina couldn't, that was for sure. Tears were pouring from her deep brown eyes, but Emma had never seen a smile that wide on her face before.

"Yes, yes Emma, I will." She choked out through her tears, nodding vigourously. As Emma slid the ring on her finger, she noticed there was a swan engraved on the inside of the band. She gasped as she saw it, catching Emma's eyes and smiling. "It's beautiful. So, so beautiful. Just like you, my dear." she said quietly. Emma wrapped Regina in her arms, kissing her tears away. "I love you." she whispered in her ear, as Henry cheered on from behind them.

They both started to laugh as they realized they had kind of forgotten Henry was even in the room, what with all the excitement happening. Emma and Regina opened their arms wide and urged him over. "Come on, kiddo!" Emma said. He came running over, the biggest smile on his face, and jumped in their arms. They squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheeks. Henry completely forgot about setting up his new Wii or even unwrapping the rest of his presents, just wanting to spend the rest of the day right here with his moms.

They didn't think Christmas could get better than last Christmas, but this Christmas definitely did.


End file.
